


Sick Day

by CurlsandYorkshiretea



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Go Easy On Me, M/M, Sick!Louis, Sickfic, but it's not really high school it's sixth form, it's really fluffy, this is my first fic I've posted since like 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlsandYorkshiretea/pseuds/CurlsandYorkshiretea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a really self indulgent one shot where Louis gets sick and he's pitiful so Harry takes him home. </p>
<p>It's really fluffy and badly written I'm sorry.</p>
<p>(Also I'm American, so I apologize if the language isn't convincing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

The first thing Louis notices when he wakes up is that his throat feels like it's on fire. The second thing he notices is that the morning light coming through the window above his desk is far too bright, and it's making his head pound unbearably. 

Fuck.

He can't be ill. He really, really, really can't be ill. Not today. It was a start of a new semester after winter break, and he couldn't miss the first day back without getting unmanageably behind, but more importantly, his boyfriend had just come back from a two week long holiday, and he finally got to see him. He had missed him since the day after he left, and he couldn't go another without seeing his Harry.

Looking over at the clock, he notices that his headache woke him up at 6:00am. Fantastic. If he went back to sleep now, he'd never get up.

Groaning, he drags his legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly. He has to put a clammy hand on his bedside table to steady himself as the room spins around him. Maybe a nice warm shower would wake him up. He peels off the pants that he slept in the night before and heads into the bathroom. He cringes when he sees himself in the mirror. His lips are dry, his skin pale, and there are noticeable bags under his eyes, which are bloodshot. Sighing, Louis turns away from the mirror and starts the water, getting it to the right temperature. Suddenly, his body is hit with a wave of chills, and he jumps under the hot stream of water in an attempt to stop the shivers wracking his body. 

He lets the water wet his entire body, and the chills subside slightly. Shit, he's really sick; He hopes he doesn't have a fever. 

After washing himself the best he can in his state, he turns off the water and steps out. The cold air sends another wave of chills down his spine, this time twice as bad. He dries off quickly, shivering even worse than before. He rushes back into his room, eager to get some clothes on to warm him up. 

The pain in his throat hasn't subsided, and the headache and dizziness seems to be getting worse. He can hear the sound of his mum getting his sisters awake and out of bed. He needs some type of medicine. Going back into the bathroom, he looks through the cabinets, finding some cough drops and painkillers. He downs two of the Paracetamol, and pops the cherry flavored cough drop into his mouth. He can already tell that today is going to suck.

He rummages through through his drawers until he finds his thermometer, and takes his temperature. He waits until he hears the beep, then checks to see what it says. No fever. Yet. He sighs, running his hands through his hair, not really feeling like brushing it.

He just wants to see Harry, is that too much to ask? Suddenly, he gets really hot, and wastes no time in taking off his sweatshirt. He slowly gets together his bag for school, careful not to make any sudden movements, because they seem to make the dizziness worse. Slipping on his shoes, Louis looks around to see if he's forgotten anything. It suddenly comes to mind that he's going to want some painkillers to take when his first ones wear off, so he grabs the bottle of pills and the cough drips and puts them in his bag. Convinced that he has everything he needs, he goes downstairs to the kitchen.

Thankfully, no one is there yet, so he can make his tea in peace. He puts water in the kettle and sits down at the kitchen table with his head on his arms, waiting for it to boil. Once it does, the loud noise does nothing to help his head. Quickly making the tea, he puts it into the travel mug, adding some honey, hoping that it will soothe his burning throat. He figures there is no way he'll be able to eat anything, worried that he might not be able to keep it down. His phone dings inside his bag and he pulls it out to read it. 

Zayn: I'm gonna be there in 5, u better be ready

Louis: I am, get over here

He thinks about telling Zayn that he's sick, he probably won't let him go to school if he does. Zayn is a bit like his second mother, as strange as that sounds. He pops another cough drop into his mouth as he waits, determined to make his throat feel better. He hears Zayn's car horn, letting him know that it was time to go. He lets out a sigh and does his best to ignore the dizziness in his head as he stands up, as well as the chills when he steps into the cold.

"Woah mate, you look sick," Zayn says immediately as he got into the car. "Are you sure you want to go to school? I know your mum would let you stay home." This is what Louis was afraid of, Zayn being Zayn.

"I'm fine, just a little cold. Plus I really want to see Harry and I can't miss the first day back." Louis does his best to keep his face straight and his voice steady, but he really does feel like shit. Now his chills have turned into a hot flash and he can most definitely feel a fever coming on.

"Alright, if you're sure, but promise you'll go to the nurse if you get worse?"

"Yeah I will, but I'll be fine, don't worry about me." It's a little unrealistic to tell Zayn not to worry (it is his second nature when it comes to Louis) but it never hurts to try.

The rest of the ride is silent, besides Louis' occasional cough or sniff. He can literally feel the concern radiating off of his friend, but Zayn stays silent, most likely worried that Louis will sass him if he says anything. And you don't want to be sassed by Louis Tomlinson. Ever.

When they step out of the car, Louis pulls his sweat shirt back on because the cold air gives him another burst of chills. He can feel his body shaking, and he knows he probably has a fever by now, but he forces himself to get his bag and start walking towards the school doors.

"Okay, I gotta run Lou, but promuse you're gonna take care of yourself today, don't stay if you're feeling really ill," Zayn says, concern still etched into his sharp features.

“I’m not a child Zayn, I can handle myself just fine.” There's the Tommo sass.

“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch Lou.” Zayn gives him a pat on the back and disappears inside the school. 

Louis is just about to go in as well, when he sees a familiar silver Audi pull into the school’s parking lot. Despite feeling shitty, Louis can’t help the grin that spreads across his face when he sees the familiar head of curls behind the wheel. He makes his way across the lot as Harry’s car parks and his grin widens as the gorgeous boy steps out of the car, looking amazing as always. He catches sight of Louis almost instantly, and his mouth turns up into a beaming smile to match Louis', showing off his dimples. His nose and cheeks are tinted slightly pink from the cold morning air and Louis can’t think of anything more adorable.

“Hey babe,” Harry greets him as Louis reached the car. He's caught a little by surprised as his smiling boyfriend reaches out and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, instantly easing some of the stress of his sickness. “I missed you so much, I’m so happy to be back.”

The delight in the taller boy’s voice fills Louis with warmth and he replies with a simple “Please don’t leave for that long again.” Harry just giggles and hugs him tighter. When he pulls away though, the smile on his face immediately drops when he gets a close look at Louis’ face.

“Are you sick love?” His heart swells at the genuine concern on his face and in his voice.

“Yeah a little, don’t worry about it though it’s just a cold,” he assures his worried boyfriend.

“You sure? You don’t look so good, maybe you should just go home.” Louis can tell that Harry is trying not to show how worried he is, but he was an open book in Louis’ eyes. “I could skip with you,” he suggests hopefully.

“No Haz, neither of us are missing school babe. We can’t, I promise you I’ll be fine until the day’s over. Then I’ll go home and rest. Okay?” he really does his best to sound convincing and not like he's in pain and ready to pass out.

“Alright love, let’s get you out of the cold, you’re shaking.” With that, Harry puts his arm around Louis' waist and leads him towards the school. Louis tries to make it subtle that he's leaning on him as they walk, but he's really grateful for the support. If Harry notices, he doesn’t say anything.

*****

The first class is okay. His eyes are blurry and he has a hard time keeping them open to pay attention, but they don't have to do much besides listen to the teacher talk about the curriculum for the term. Unfortunately, he's starting to get really congested on top of everything else, and he gets a few dirty looks from some of his classmates because he's sniffling so much. His friend Jesy keeps giving him concerned looks from across the room, and he returns them with the most convincing smile he can muster. After the bell rings and the class starts emptying, she comes up to him with one of her friends, Leigh-Anne.

“Louis, you look a bit feverish love are you okay?” she asks, the same concerned expression on her face as he had seen on Zayn and Harry this morning. 

“Yeah, ‘m alright.” Crap, he doesn't sound alright.

“Oh my god Louis you sound so sick, why are you are you at school?” Jesy reaches her hand up and presses it to his forehead. “Louis you feel really warm, Leigh, doesn’t he feel warm?”

Leigh-Anne reaches her had up as well and her eyes widen when it touches Louis' heated skin. “Yeah, Lou you shouldn’t be here, do you need us to take you to the nurse?” It's just Louis luck that he has yet another wave of chills right then, causing him to wrap his arms around himself and visibly shiver.

“Louis…”

“I’m fine Jesy. I’ll be alright, it’s just a cold,” He assures them, “but thanks for checking in.” Before they can say anything else, he rushes out of the classroom.

The thing is, Louis doesn’t want to miss school. Missing the first day of term is bad and he has a lot of anxiety around school work. He doesn’t need to miss anything and have to stress about making it up later. It is best for him to just deal with feeling ill at school, rather then feeling even worse later from stress and anxiety.

Throughout the day, he seems to get even more and more ill. By the last period before lunch he has pretty much constant chills and hot flashes, and is seriously regretting coming to school. He thanks the lord when the bell rings for lunch and he can finally stop listening to the headache inducing sound of the teacher’s voices. 

Like a zombie, Louis walks through the hallway towards his locker to get rid of his books, and makes his was towards the cafeteria. He spots Harry and Zayn talking outside of the entrance. They stop mid-converstion when Louis practically falls into Harry, not really caring anymore if he’s going to make them worried or not. Maybe it’s just best if he goes home. Immediately, he feels Harry’s strong arms reach out to wrap around his body, holding him up so that he doesn’t fall.

“Oh, baby you’re really sick,” Harry says, looking down at the only half-conscious boy in his arms. 

“Lou you really shouldn’t have come to school today,” Zayn scolds him like a child. “Shit, I should have made you stay home when I saw you weren’t feeling well.”

“Can I just go in and eat something, I haven’t eaten all day and I think I’m about to pass out,” Louis begs weakly.

“Okay, but i’m taking you home right after you eat something okay?” Harry’s voice is gentle, but firm. Louis can only nod, but the movement causes his head to spin, making him grateful that Harry is holding onto him.

“Let’s get you inside Lou,” Zayn says, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder and motioning for them to go in. Harry keeps an arm around Louis as they walked in, and Louis is relieved by the warmth after having constant chills all morning. 

“Harry, let's take Louis to go sit with Perrie, then we can go get food,” Zayn suggests. Harry nods and directs Louis towards the table where Perrie is sitting with a few of their friends.

“Hey loves,” she greets them as they approached. “Louis are you okay?” 

Harry answers before Louis can get a chance. “He’s sick, I’m gonna take him home after lunch, but he needs to eat something first.”

“I knew you shouldn’t be here Louis.” Jesy says from where she’s sitting next to Perrie. “Come sit down next to me, come on.” 

“Can you guys just make sure he’s okay while Zayn and I go get us some food?” Harry asks them, his eyes pleading. 

“Of course, Louis come on and sit down you look ready to pass out,” Perrie gushes. Louis isn’t surprised because he feels like he's going to pass out. He sits down between Jesy and Leigh-Anne, and rests his head down on his arms.

“We’ll be right back,” Zayn tells them, before giving Louis a light pat on the shoulder and walking away with Harry. He can just barely register Liam and Niall sitting down at the table and asking what was wrong. He can hear Leigh-Anne explaining, then Jade arriving and asking the same question. His headache seems to only be getting worse and he’s getting dizzier by the second.

When Harry and Zayn come back, he feels Leigh-Anne move so that Harry can slide in next to him. “Come on baby, please eat something.” Louis looks up with his eyes half closed and looks at the tray Harry’s putting in front of him. He can feel his friends' worried eyes on him, as well as Harry’s supportive hand on his back. He takes small bites of his food, but is grateful when some of his energy starts to return. He downs two painkillers along with his small carton of milk, and he hopes that it’ll do something to help with his head.

He doesn’t finish, but he eats a substantial amount and Harry seems satisfied. When the bell rings and the cafeteria begins to empty out. Louis gets up on slightly more steady legs and follows Harry out. The taller boy keeps a supportive arm around his waist as he leads him to his locker to get his things. Louis’ symptoms haven’t gotten any better, but at least now he has some food in him. After making a quick stop at Harry’s locker, they’re walking out of the school, making sure they aren’t seen by any teachers.

Louis can feel himself getting more and more tired and cold, and when he finally gets into Harry’s car he immediately closes his eyes. He wakes up to Harry picking him up out of the car. He lets his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder and goes back to sleep. When he wakes up again, he’s in his bed. For a moment, he freaks out and thinks Harry’s just left him here sick, but then he hears footsteps and the door opens, revealing his curly haired boyfriend with a cup of tea and a bowl of soup on a tray. His heart warms and for a moment he forgets about his pounding head and searing throat.

“Hey love, how’re you feeling?” he asks him, setting down the tray at the foot of Louis’ bed.

“A little better now that I’ve slept,” Louis replies truthfully. He really does feel a bit better being back home. 

“Good, now you didn’t eat a lot today so I made you some soup and some tea for your throat,” he says, sitting down on the bed next to Louis.

“Thanks love. And thanks for bringing me home I don’t think I would have survived the day,” he says, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, everyone deserves a sick day,” he says. “Plus I got to miss school as well.”

“That’s true. Hey I’m kind of in the mood for a bath, do you think we could heat this up later and go take one?” Louis asks with pleading eyes. 

“Of course we can, come on.” Harry moves back the covers for Louis to get out and helps him up. Once they're in the bathroom, Harry sits Louis down on the toilet and puts a blanket around his trembling shoulders before turning on the bath. He makes sure to make the temperature nice and warm because he knows Louis has chills. While the bath is filling up, Harry picks Louis up so that he can sit on the toilet with Louis in his lap and hums softly into his ear to make the shaking boy relax slightly. When it’s filled, he gets Louis undressed and helps him into the bath before doing the same for himself.

“How does the water feel baby?” he asks Louis as he gets in and pulls the smaller boy to his chest.

“Mmmm it’s really nice. I’m glad you’re here, thanks for taking me home.” Harry can feel the boy’s muscles start to relax and he sighs contently.

“Anything for you love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wrote a while ago, I really just posted it to see how it goes. I'm aware that it sucks so go easy on me. But thanks for reading if you got this far!


End file.
